


For a Couple of Hours

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flash Fic, Light Angst, and that's a threat, beau would rather die than talk about feelings, but she'll deal with em in other ways, not set at any real point except after lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: It's hard to be this angry in a field of wildflowers, but someone's got to do it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	For a Couple of Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I had another thing planned and mostly ready for tonight, but it did that thing where the more I worked on it the more I understood what it was really about, so I'm going to polish it up for next publish day - hopefully saturday. Meanwhile, here's a fic I slammed out in a text conversation with ethereal_bear a while ago and sniped for tonight so I could stay on schedule.

The day has been mostly saved, everyone's pretty much in one piece, and they're stretched out side by side in a field of - what, wildflowers? Something purple that reminds Beau of the color of Molly's skin and makes her wonder if that stupid fucking closet of everything had picked up on that somehow. Was it taunting them? Just her? Yasha?

As though she can hear Beau's thoughts - and maybe she can, wouldn't that be just great, Caleb's magic fucking tower giving everyone magic powers - Yasha turns her head to look at her. There's a flower between her fingers, and she's rubbing one of the petals in a way that makes Beau irrationally jealous and even more angry, and _fuck this_. Fuck _all_ of this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yasha's eye is bluer in the reflection of the clouded-sky above - perfect, puffy motherfuckers no doubt conjured because this is supposed to be the perfect fucking relaxing atmosphere or whatever. Yasha doesn't flinch when Beau glares at her, and a small voice in the back of her mind is disappointed. There's so much energy with nowhere to go, and it's making her a little crazy. 

"No," she says through teeth she just manages to keep from gritting. "I very much want to fuck you about it."

Yasha considers. "Is that not the same thing for you?"

And Beau wants to get mad at the smile Yasha's hiding, but the fact that it's peeking out at her from under a layer of hurt that Yasha's dealing with - how could she not be, after that? - keeps her in check just enough so that when she growls "shut the fuck up" and rolls on top of Yasha with a bruising kiss, she only half means it.


End file.
